


One Day For Love

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [23]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Team as Family, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Holiday prompt: <i>Stargate multiverse, any, explaining holidays to aliens</i></p><p>In which Rodney seeks Valentine's Day assistance from Teyla, who knows nothing about Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day For Love

“I do not understand,” Teyla said. “You have only one day to express love for another?”

“No, it’s not like that. I mean, we can love people all year long but on February fourteenth we make a special effort to tell them.” 

Rodney didn’t know what had made him ask Teyla for advice. She didn’t know anything about Valentine’s Day. Hell, he barely had any experience with it himself. At least nothing that could be called successful.

“Should you not tell your family you love them every day?”

“Yes. And I try to do that, but see…it’s just that this one day has so much meaning. If I screw it up, it’ll ruin things.”

Teyla’s expression softened. “You will not ruin things, Rodney. John knows how you feel.”

Rodney sighed. “I wish it was that simple. You make one mistake, eat one or two chocolates out of the candy heart, and you get a door slammed in your face.”

“You give hearts made of candy?” Teyla wrinkled her nose. “That does not sound very romantic.”

“They don’t look like real hearts. Anyway, that’s not the point. This is the one night a year I have to really bring it, you know? Show how well I know John. It’s like a test to make sure I’ve been paying attention.” It was the one test Rodney was worst at. He loved John, but that didn’t automatically make him a more thoughtful, considerate person.

“I want to know more about the flying babies that shoot arrows,” Ronon said. He was lounging on the floor of Teyla’s room, sharpening one of his knives. “Do they punish you if you get things wrong?”

“No!” Rodney put his head in his hands. “Just forget it.”

“Rodney.” Teyla put her hands on his knees. “You do not have to do anything special for John. The fact that you are so worried shows how much you care.”

“Sex,” Ronon said. “He’ll like that for sure.”

Teyla gave him a quelling look. “He will be happy just to spend time with you. Perhaps you could watch a movie.”

“But that’s so…ordinary.” Rodney cursed time for moving so quickly. He had plans drawn up for a Ferris wheel, but other projects kept getting ahead of it, and then the desalination system had broken down, and there was that thing with the earthquake on M33-T87. Maybe he could do it for Christmas. That was a good first Christmas present, right?

Ronon snorted. “Nothing about you is ordinary, McKay.”

“Ha, ha. Very funny. Maybe I can talk to Shipley, get her to make a special dessert. John likes dessert, right?”

“Whatever you plan will be perfect, Rodney,” Teyla said. It was clear even to Rodney that she was losing her patience. 

“Right. Okay. Well, thank you, I guess. I better get to Shipley before someone else has the same idea.” Rodney got up and headed for the door. He was startled when he opened it and John was on the other side, hand raised to knock. “Oh. Hey.”

“Hey yourself. Everything okay?”

“Fine, fine. Just…uh…going. See you later?” Rodney dodged around John, though he couldn’t help reaching out and running his hand over John’s hip.

“Sure. Later.” John walked into Teyla’s room. “Teyla, I need some advice.”


End file.
